Green Eyes
by maggieinthesky
Summary: One shot - sus ojos verdes me invitaban a continuar escribiendo, y que cada uno de mis personajes principales masculinos sean poseedores de aquellas gemas preciosas - Mi primer Song Fic. Basado en la canción Green Eyes de Coldplay.


Los **personajes** y descripciones de los mismos se los debo a la gran **Stephenie Meyer.** El Song fic está basado en la canción "_Green Eyes_" de mi banda favorita **Coldplay**.

* * *

Honey you are a rock, upon which I stand  
and I come here to talk, I hope you understand That green eyes  
yeah the spotlight, shines upon you and how could anybody deny you  
I came here with a load, and it feels so much lighter  
now I met you, and honey you should know  
that I could never go on without you  
Green eyes  
Honey you are the sea, upon which I float  
and I came here to talk, I think you should know That green eyes  
you're the one that I wanted to find and anyone who tried to deny you  
must be out of their mind  
Because I came here with a load, and it feels so much lighter  
since I met you, and honey you should know  
that I could never go on without you  
Green eyes

* * *

_Podría sentarme a verlo todo el día. Incluso lo soportaría de pie. Podría aspirar su aroma desde que me despierto hasta que me acuesto. Aunque estoy segura de que podría también hacerlo dormida._

_Él es algo irreal. Y que simplemente me haya tocado a mí es algo simplemente increíble. _

_Yo, tan sencilla, tan aburrida, tan poco coqueta me había ganado su amor._

Suspiré alejándome del notebook donde escribía. Fui a la cocina por un poco de café y no pude evitar observar el reloj de la pared. Las 4.30 de la madrugada. Menuda inspiración que venía a estas horas.

Regresé a la habitación y releí las casi treinta hojas escritas, sin sorprenderme al darme cuenta que me basaba demasiado en él.

_Edward Cullen. _Con su aspecto particular de hombre perfecto, su mandíbula cuadrada, su naríz recta, sus pómulos redondeados, sus labios finos, su cabello cobrizo. Sus mil y un maneras de sonreír para el infarto. Pero sobre todas las cosas lo que más amaba de él eran sus ojos. Aquellos pozos verdes que me invitaban a continuar escribiendo, y que cada personaje principal masculino sea poseedor de aquellas gemas preciosas. Estaba loca, lo sabía.

Sonreí y continué tecleando.

_Ayer me había llamado para quedar para cenar. Pero gran sorpresa se llevó mi corazón al verlo allí por la mañana._

— _Espero que no te molestes, pero tengo algo importante que decirte y sencillamente ya no puedo esperar a la noche._

_Me ruborizé sospechando las posibles causas de su impaciencia. Había particularmente una que me inquietaba. Y esperaba que fuese esa._

_Nos subimos a su flamante coche y me llevó hacia los bosques, sospeché que nuestro claro se encontraba presente por ese lugar, pero mi mal sentido de la orientación siempre me había jugado en contra. Era él quien sabía como llegar allí, no yo._

_Aparcó frente a una bonita cascada llena de rocas. Se bajó del coche y estiró su perfecta y nívea mano hacia mí. La acepté gustosa y él tiró de mi hacia las rocas mientras suspiraba de impaciencia._

_No pude evitar sonreír ante su verguenza, era una de las pocas veces que lo veía avergonzado._

— _No se como decirte esto—hizo una larga pausa, en la que pude notar como intentaba buscar las palabras justas— Amor, para mí eres la roca sobre la que estoy parado. Vine aquí para hablar, esperando que entiendas que tan enamorado estoy de ti. Pero comprendo si no me correspondes. Eres digna de mucho más._

_Sus ojos verdes resplandecieron bajo la luz del sol. Él sol brillaba sobre él. Era algo hermoso._

_Contuve la respiración ante su declaración. Pude notar una mueca de disgusto adornar su bello rostro ante mi tardanza para responder. Asique me apresuré, para regresar aquella sonrisa a sus labios._

—_¿Como podría, quien sea, rechazarte?—admití sonriendo como nunca antes._

_Él también sonrió, enviando miles de descargas eléctricas por mi cuerpo._

_Se acercó decidido y se plantó frente a mí, acercando sus labios a los míos. Tiré de su fino cabello y me hundí en sus labios de terciopelo. Era algo con lo que siempre había soñado. Desde que nos conocíamos de pequeños. _

_El aire comenzó a faltar y se separó de mi pegándo nuestras frentes. Abrí mis ojos encontrando una profunda satisfacción en su sonrisa._

— _Llegue aquí con una carga, y me siento mucho más ligero ahora que conocí tu respuesta. Y deberías saber, que nunca te dejaré, porque jamás podría continuar sin tí._

_Sonreí de nostalgia al recordar el lapso de tiempo que nos habíamos separado cuando él fue a finalizar sus estudios a Londres. Habíamos peleado, yo no quería que él se fuera, pero él se negaba diciendo que era mejor para todos, sbre todo para nosotros dos, ya que tanto tiempo juntos nos apartaba del mundo real. Él partió esa vez diciéndome que debía encontrar a alguien bueno para mí._

— _Eres a quien quería encontrar—, el sonrió al reconocer el porqué de mis palabras—, debería estar loca para rechazarte, porque te amo demasiado._

_Él me besó nuevamente y susurró contra mis labios:_

— _Amo tus ojos chocolate._

—_Yo amo tus ojos verdes—admití acariciando sus párpados_

—¿Otra vez insomnio amor? —me preguntó él

Me giré hacia la cama para encontrarme con su rostro adormilado y el cabello revuelto. Le sonreí y él me devolvió una torcida palmeándo el lado libre de la cama.

Cerré el notebook después de guardar el archivo en la carpeta "Para Nessie" y gateé sobre la cama hasta Edward.

Besó mi cabeza y me abrazó sobre su pecho.

—Espero que no sigas con la loca idea de regalarle a nuestra hija la historia de como nos conocimos.

Reí.

— Oh, vamos Edward, ¿porqué no? Reneesme va a amar las historias de romance, y la nuestra es la mejor.

Edward sonrió.

— Me molesta que mi hija se entere que tan avergonzado estaba su padre cuando se le declaró a su madre —bromeó

— La eliminaré si te molesta, pero es un punto clave en la historia.

— No elimines nada, todo está perfecto tal como esta. Por lo menos me salieron las cosas bien—admitió besándome—. ¿Por cuál parte vas?

— La que admito que amo tus ojos verdes —sonreí.

— Oh, falta bastante, no contaste todo lo que hacemos después —me guiñó.

Sentí el calor subir por mis mejillas.

— No creo que sea apropiado para ella, eso es mejor guardarlo para nosotros.

Rió de manera musical y me estrechó contra su pecho.

— De todas maneras tienes 3 meses más para terminar tu regalo antes de que sea el llanto de nuestra bebé la que te produzca el insomnio —me alertó sonriendo.

Acaricié mi gran vientre de ya 7 meses y sonreí. Mi vida era perfecta.

— Espero que tenga tus ojos —murmuré adormilada antes de caer rendida.

* * *

**Holaa! les gustó? :)**

**Sé que es corto, pero siempre quise hacer un song fic de Coldplay, es mi banda privilegiada, sus canciones son hermosas, y bueno nada, espero que les guste y que sepan que mis otras historias siguen vigentes, sólo que recién entré en vacaciones y estoy comenzando a ponerme en ritmo para continuar todos mis fics. Nos leemos pronto! **

**Mawee**


End file.
